crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Dos and Don'ts!
Honey Dos and Don'ts! is the twenty-third aired episode of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, but was the twenty-fourth episode produced. The episode centres on a feud between Dr. N. Gin and the bandicoots over a delicious treasure trove of honey. During production, it was briefly known as With All the Strength I've Honey-Mustered. Plot Summary One morning, Dr. Neo Cortex is woken up by a pounding at his bedroom door. It's Cortex Power's Chief Financial Officer, Tiny Tiger! He explains that they don't have much money left, because nobody wants nuclear power. Cortex is saddened by this news, and grounds Tiny indefinitely for it. Cortex calls an emergency meeting with his best friend, Dr. N. Gin, to brainstorm for new areas they could branch out into. Ginny declares that, sadly, the only thing he knows other than nuclear physics and cotton-ular physics....is the art of beekeeping. This gives Cortex a brilliant idea - he ships N. Gin off to Bee-Having Island, and orders him to return with lots of tasty honey that they could sell. Meanwhile, the trio of Crash, Coco, and Polar tunnel out of the pink bricky ground somewhere else on Bee-Having Island. Polar wonders why they didn't arrive at their original vacation destination of Las Vegas Island, to which a baffled Crash speculates that they made a wrong turn at Albuquerque Island. Crash and Polar just laugh and laugh, but Coco interjects to declare that she is literally starving, because that was a long trip. This reminds Crash and Polar that they, too, are starving. The trio decides to satiate their hunger with delicious honey, and embark on a long hike to find a beehive to rob. This long hike is condensed into a 90-second montage featuring the original song, "Hungry Hungry Bandicoots". Finally, they stumble upon a beehive, and are delighted at finally finding a snack. However, N. Gin emerges, and declares that this honey is his. To frighten them off, he reveals his latest and greatest combat robot - Bumbly B. Goode, which he introduces with the predictably lame and archaic song parody! Polar is quick to point out that he has no one to pilot it for him, however. N. Gin weeps. He then braces himself to attempt to pilot it himself. It immediately explodes. Fortunately, he built a spare. This time, he is less inept at piloting it. (Meanwhile, in Castle Cortex, Ripper Roo expresses his boredom at having no machinery to work with whatsoever. Cortex attempts to placate him by giving him a portable Wumptendy Video Game Lad system to entertain himself with. Roo likes it, a lot.) Bumbly fires off wave after wave of toxic stingers, which our heroes dodge for awhile, but they quickly tire and are forced to flee. Crash, Coco, and Polar are forced to think up a clever and witty plan. Coco decides to hack into the Bumbly-bot with her hi-tech laptop, but is disappointed to find that its battery has died. She orders Crash to go find her a new one. Being the good brother that he is, he stumbles off blindly into the jungle. Polar then has an even better idea. He uses various leaves to fashion a fashionable bee costume, then makes haste toward the beehive! N. Gin is prepared to battle him again, but all the bees in the colony rally around Polar, for they have mistaken him for their queen. He orders them to assemble into their battle formation, and they comply, by swarming around Polar and forming into a giant battle robot of their own! This robot quickly makes short work of N. Gin's Bumbly-bot. Defeated, N. Gin uses his rocket to fly away. Coco congratulates them on their victory. Crash then stumbles out of the jungle, dragging a deep-fryer he found behind him. Coco questions this, but then Crash feeds her one of the deep-fried mushrooms he made. She concurs that it is, indeed, batter-y, so they whip up a batch of deep-fried honeycombs for everyone to enjoy. Meanwhile, back on Cortex Island, N. Gin is depressed about his failure. He attempts to discuss it with his best friend, Ripper Roo; however, Roo is entirely too preoccupied with his newest game: Koala Kong Kounty. N. Gin then decides to discuss it with his other best friend, Neo Cortex. Cortex forgives his other best friend, and opines that well-groomed hair is the best way to make a good impression on new people. He advises the children at home to never, ever leave home without a comb.